Valve arrangements, such as diverter valves, for example, typically rely upon rotation of a member within a housing to realigned openings in the member with passageways in the housing to alter porting of fluids therethrough. These devices serve the purpose for which they were designed. Using such devices in harsh environments that they may not have originally been designed for may affect smooth operation thereof. Alterations to such devices to allow smooth operation in ever more harsh conditions may be of interest to those who practice in the art.